Headset cords transmit signals from a source device, such as a music player or cell phone, to earphones being worn by a user. Although these cords are typically flexible and can be maneuvered out of the way by the user, such manipulation by the user can be inconvenient, and often inefficient, as the cords regularly find their way back into an undesired location.